


My Confession

by LisaDuncansTwin



Series: Songs of My Heart [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Sappy, Songfic, Written in 1998
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions and declarations are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 1998, betaed by Diana, left unaltered.

Methos cleaned up the loft before he left. He replaced the poetry book on the shelf, put the jewel case, albeit empty, back where he had found it and even made up the bed. There were a lot of things he wanted to do today if he was going to be ready to surprise the younger Immortal. Flipping over the note Duncan had left for him, he scribbled a few lines for Duncan and left the loft feeling happier than he had in a long time. 

Three hours later, Duncan came home, hoping to feel the presence of the man he called friend, the man he longed to call lover. He was surprised to find an empty loft, especially a clean one. He briefly wondered what Methos was up to, but let the thought drift away when he saw the note. Methos wanted them to have dinner tonight, and he’d call when he was finished with his business. 

Duncan grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down to work on the syllabus for the Medieval History class he was planning to teach in the spring. He worked for two hours, trying to create a perfect blend of information that would interest his students. The phone rang, pulling him out of his work.

“Hello?”

“You busy?” Methos asked.

“Not really. What’s up?” he asked curiously.

“I was wondering when you’d like to eat dinner.”

Duncan glanced at the clock and noticed that he had worked through lunch.

“Maybe we could make it an early dinner, I missed lunch,” he suggested.

“Sure. Fine. Why don’t you come pick me up?” 

“Okay, where are you?”

“Oh, right. I’m at the Sebastian Hotel on Carver Street. Room 1502.”

“You checked into a hotel?” he tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“Yeah, well, I can’t keep flopping on your couch, and it’s near Joe’s,” he tried to make it all sound casual, when in fact, it was a big deal.

“Okay. I’ll be there in half an hour.” Duncan hung up the phone and sighed heavily. He wanted Methos to stay here, to sleep on the couch. Well, that wasn’t accurate. He wanted Methos in his bed, but he wasn’t sure how to make that happen. Thoughts of announcing his desire for the older Immortal made Duncan’s pulse race. It was too much of a risk, and too high of a price to pay if the feelings weren’t returned. Retrieving his coat and securing his sword, Duncan steeled his resolve, and contented himself with the fact that at least he would be in the presence of the man he loved. 

Methos had spent a happy day, shopping and planning the evening ahead. He had purposely checked into this hotel; their reputation for luxury was a big factor influencing his decision. He puttered around the two room suite making sure everything was in place for the object of his affections, the only Immortal he had ever let into his heart. As if on cue, he felt the familiar presence wash over him. Opening the door, his breath caught in his throat. Duncan was gorgeous, dressed in gray slacks and a maroon silk shirt open at the throat. He moved aside to let Duncan enter and tried to make his breathing return to normal. 

“A suite?” Duncan asked. “I thought Adam Pierson couldn’t afford a hotel like this.”

“He can’t, but I can. I don’t indulge myself very often, but tonight is a special occasion,” he said, hoping that Duncan couldn’t hear his heart pounding. 

“Oh, what’s special about it?” Duncan asked curiously.

Methos gestured for Duncan to sit down, as he went to the bar and poured them a drink. Duncan watched Methos move around the room, unable to tear his eyes away from the very attractive older Immortal. Methos was dressed in tight black jeans and a black silk shirt, much like his own. He tore his eyes away from Methos’ backside, and focused on the bottle Methos was pouring from.

“What, no beer?” Duncan asked in jest, as he accepted the glass of Glenmorangie, his favorite. 

“Gotta have the good stuff every once in a while.”

They sipped their drinks in silence as each man contemplated the night ahead, Methos with delight and yearning and Duncan with trepidation. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep his blossoming feelings for the Ancient Immortal a secret. 

“So, what’s the special occasion we are celebrating tonight?” Duncan asked again.

Methos took a deep breath and plunged right in.

“Well, I’m hoping that tonight is the night we become lovers,” he said, his gold-green eyes flashing to Duncan’s chocolate brown ones. 

Duncan drained the last of the fiery liquid and set his glass on the coffee table.

“I-“ he started, but Methos’ hand on his leg stopped him.

“I found the letter,” Methos said simply. 

Duncan was confused for a moment, but Methos pushed the play button on the CD player, and realization dawned on him. The voice filled his mind, and he remembered all too well what he had felt when he wrote that letter. He had been desperate for some kind of release from his heartache over losing Methos and then realizing he was in love with him. 

Methos pulled the letter out of his back pocket and handed it to the embarrassed Immortal. Duncan held it lightly, feeling the warmth it held, warmth from having been near Methos. Turning it over in his hands, he didn’t have to read it, he remembered what he had written. 

The men sat there in silence, letting the song bring all the feelings to the surface for both of them. When it was over, Methos flipped it off and took the empty glasses back to the bar. He refilled them and brought them back to the couch. Handing Duncan his glass, their hands met first, and then their eyes linked.

“I’m glad I found the letter,” Methos said quietly, his eyes searching the Highlander’s for some sign that he wasn’t out here alone.

“I, I’m glad too, but-“ he stopped, not sure of himself.

“But what? Have your feelings for me changed?”

“No. I still, I still love you. I still want you,” Duncan admitted softly, his eyes breaking from Methos’.

“Then what is it?” Methos asked hesitantly, feeling for the first time that this might have been a mistake.

“I haven’t,” he started, sighing heavily. “I haven’t been with a man in a long time.”

“Is that it?” Methos said with a sigh of relief. “It’s not like you forget, Mac.”

“I know that, Methos. I just don’t want to, well, you know,” he stammered.

“Say it,” Methos urged.

“I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Methos fell back against the couch, laughing with his whole body, from deep inside. _He thinks he could disappoint me!_ Tears started coursing down his cheeks as his merriment continued. He was so lost in his laughter that he missed Duncan slamming down his glass and striding to the door.

“Wait, wait,” he practically yelled.

“I’m not here for you to laugh at!” Duncan said, hurt evident in his voice.

“I’m sorry. I just -- it’s just funny,” Methos started. 

“What? Why?” Duncan’s eyes met Methos’, the hurt evident.

Methos slowly started walking towards Duncan, making the Highlander back up with the power and intensity in his eyes. Duncan felt the door at his back, stopping his retreat, but Methos continued until he was close enough to the younger Immortal to feel Duncan’s ragged breath on his pale cheeks.

“The only way you could disappoint me is if you walk away,” he let the words soak in. “But if you take my hand, and follow me into the bedroom, I promise you, we will never regret it.” 

“You haven’t said it,” Duncan whispered as his arms snaked around Methos, pulling him flush against him, their hardening flesh rubbing together.

A surge of pleasure and desire ran through Duncan’s body. He closed his eyes as he heard Methos moan, low and deep, from the back of his throat.

“Open your eyes,” Methos demanded, his heart pounding as he saw the hunger and pleasure in the younger man’s eyes. “I love you, Duncan.”

The straightforwardness and honesty of his words made Duncan’s throat catch, and he felt like the luckiest man on earth. He was in the arms of the man he loved, and all was right with the world.

“I love you, too,” he managed to say before capturing the Ancient Immortal’s mouth in a kiss.

The world stopped around them as they lost themselves in each other. Tasting and teasing, they savored the heat and flavor of each other’s mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, but settled for equality. Duncan’s hands were clenched around Methos’ hips, rubbing their erections together in a sensual dance. Methos pulled back slowly, not wanting to break the connection, but also wanting the moment to continue. He was very close to the edge from the friction of his erection rubbing against Duncan’s, but he didn’t want to come in his jeans when there was a perfectly good bed waiting for them.

“Duncan, wait,” he said, pulling away. He started walking backwards towards the bedroom door. “Let’s get naked and do this right.”

Duncan’s eyes darkened in the second after the words left Methos’ lips. He started to trail after the older man, stalking him, wanting nothing more than to rip their clothes off and let their bare skin finally touch. 

Methos opened the door behind him, revealing a king-sized bed and dozens of candles, illuminating the room with soft light. Duncan smiled at the thought of Methos lighting all those candles, hoping that they would be consummating their love. Duncan reached for him, but Methos skirted around him, disappearing back into the living room. He returned a minute later with the CD player. Setting it on the dresser, he motioned for Duncan to sit on the end of the bed and pushed play. Soft music filled the room and a gentle voice began to sing.

_Maybe you’ve noticed how I linger by the door_   
_Looking for ways to hang around_   
_I’ve never felt my moment ever show itself before_   
_But I’ve got to speak or lose you now_

_This is my confession_   
_I bare my soul to you_   
_This is my confession_   
_The one thing I can do_   
_How will I ever make you mine_   
_If you don’t know that I’m alive_   
_I confess to you_   
_My love for you_

Duncan rose from the bed and took Methos into his arms.

“I want you to make love to me, Duncan,” Methos said softly, his eyes not quite meeting Duncan’s.

Duncan took Methos’ face in his hands and softly kissed him. Methos was awed by the love he saw in the depths of the younger man’s eyes. He pulled Duncan against him and hugged him like he was being saved. 

_I have always believed somehow_   
_I’d be standing here before you now_   
_Hoping the last breath I take_   
_I take in your arms_

The younger man started kissing Methos’ temple and worked slowly, lovingly back to the parted lips. They tasted each other again, their desire for one another more evident by the second. Methos reached for the buttons of Duncan’s shirt, but he stopped when Duncan stepped back and ripped it off over his head. He smiled wickedly and repeated the move on Methos. 

Methos sighed deeply at the first contact of their bare skin, the heat from Duncan’s body burning hot against his palms. He ran his hands down the strong chest of the younger man, teasing the hard nipples as he brushed softly by them. He had a goal in mind. Having reached Duncan’s belt buckle, he looked into the eyes of the man he loved. Duncan smiled and took Methos’ hands away from the closure. 

“You take yours off, and I’ll take mine off, otherwise…” he let the thought hang in the air, and Methos nodded quickly. They took a step away from each other and made quick work of the offending garments. 

Their eyes met with sparks and flames as they appraised each other. Duncan was a bronzed god, muscles hard and firm, his cock standing at attention, foreskin all the way back, virtually pointing at the object of his desire. Methos, an alabaster god in his own right, stood with muscles taut and lithe, his cock a mirror image. 

They stepped towards the bed, sinking into its softness, the coolness comforting against their hot bodies. Duncan rolled on top of Methos, their lengths touching, searing the other. He started kissing Methos’ neck, nipping softly at the sensitive skin. He worked his way to the hard, pink nipples and flicked his tongue against one, while pinching the other. Methos moaned appreciatively and arched his body towards Duncan’s hot mouth. Duncan pressed him down and continued his journey down his lover’s body.

Methos stifled a moan, and Duncan’s tongue dipped into his belly button, once, twice. His hands moved to rest on Duncan’s head, wanting to guide his pleasure but also wanting to enjoy the moment. He heard Duncan breathe in the scent of him, and he moaned again, knowing what pleasure lay ahead. He felt Duncan’s hand surround him, squeezing gently. He held his breath, waiting for the coming pleasure. Then he was surrounded by the heat of Duncan’s mouth, the Highlander’s tongue circling the head. As much as Methos wanted this pleasure, he wanted Duncan inside him more.

“Please,” he uttered, gently pushing at Duncan’s head.

Duncan wanted to devour Methos, but wanted to be inside him as well. He moved between Methos’ legs, licking the heavy sack. Methos groaned at the pleasure and reached languidly under a pillow and handed Duncan a tube of lube. Duncan squeezed a generous amount into his hand and coated a finger. He gently pushed past the tight ring of muscle at the entrance. Methos moaned and squirmed, trying to make Duncan hurry. Duncan rewarded him by adding another digit. Twisting until he found the center of Methos’ pleasure, he nudged it, and Methos practically shot off the bed, a fresh spurt of pre-cum evident on his pale stomach. 

Duncan was taking his time, gently stretching his lover, but Methos wanted him inside now. He rocked against Duncan’s fingers, demanding more, but Duncan pulled them out instead. Methos’ panicked eyes met Duncan’s calming ones, and he saw Duncan coating his thick cock with the lube. Methos made a move to turn over, but Duncan stopped him.

“I want to see your eyes when you come,” the younger man whispered fervently.

Methos pulled his legs against his chest to allow Duncan better access. He felt the head of Duncan’s throbbing member press against his tight opening. The head slipped in, and Methos moaned at the sensation. His hands grasped Duncan’s thighs, and he rocked against Duncan, wanting more. 

Duncan slowly inched himself in, watching the pleasure and pain mingle on Methos’ face. Once he was all the way in, he paused and waited for Methos to adjust. Methos spread his legs, wrapping them around Duncan’s waist, pulling Duncan to him, kissing his with all the love in his heart. Their eyes met, and Methos spoke the words in his heart.

“I’ve been with a lot of men, Duncan, but this is the first time I’ve done it for love.”

Duncan kissed him with a fire and longing he felt to his toes. Methos rocked against him, and he answered with a thrust that sent Methos nearly over the brink. They danced the oldest dance, their bodies knowing exactly what the other wanted. Duncan kept his lips on Methos, kissing and nipping. He reached a hand between them and wrapped it around Methos’ searing flesh and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Their passion had been denied too long, and they didn’t hold back. Methos came hard, his body convulsing and writhing under Duncan. Duncan felt Methos spasm around him, and it pushed him over the edge. He came, screaming Methos’ name.

Minutes later, Duncan rolled over, taking Methos with him. Duncan’s softening cock slid out, and a whimper escaped Methos’ lips. Pulling Methos tighter against him, Duncan marveled at the man he held in his arms, the man he called friend and lover. 

“I love you,” one said.

“I love you, too,” the other replied.

It was a promise and a vow. Nothing else needed to be said. 

_***--An indeterminable amount of time later--*** _

Methos rested his chin on Duncan’s chest, gazing at him with tender eyes.

“So, what do you want to do now?” he asked with a suggestion in mind.

“Well,” Duncan began, but was interrupted by a loud growl emanating from his stomach.

They laughed at the sound and were reminded again of what had postponed dinner.

“I guess I should feed you,” Methos offered. 

“Well,” Duncan growled, “at least something more substantial than your body.”

“You don’t think my body is substantial enough?” He took Duncan’s hand and placed it on his rapidly rising erection. “I think that’s pretty substantial!”

Duncan continued to stroke Methos’ rising flesh, watching the older Immortal close his eyes and enjoy the moment. While Duncan would have loved to bring Methos to orgasm again, he had other plans which involved bathing and food, hopefully in that order. He slowed his movements on Methos’ very hard arousal, Methos’ eyes flicking up to Duncan’s as he felt the movements stop.

“Shower?” Duncan asked softly.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

The two men, so distinctly different yet very similar, rose from the bed and entered the bathroom. Duncan wanted a quick shower, but when Methos pointed out the whirlpool tub, he felt torn. He was hungry, and it must have shown on his face.

“Never fear, Highlander.”

Methos moved around the gloriously naked younger man to the kitchenette. He rummaged around in the small refrigerator, and returned with a tray of fruits and cheese.

“You think of everything, Methos.” 

“God, I hope so!” he exclaimed. 

Duncan took the tray from Methos as he started to fill the tub. He watched the older Immortal light a few candles, then add oil and a handful of rose petals to the water. Methos looked over his shoulder at the younger man and smiled seductively. He reached out his hand, and Duncan promptly handed him the tray. Methos suppressed a laugh and set the it on the edge of the tub. He turned back to see an embarrassed Immortal.

“I—,” Duncan started, “I’m not used to someone taking care of me.”

Methos took Duncan’s hand and raised it to his lips. He softly kissed each finger, tracing patterns on the warm flesh. Duncan moaned lightly as Methos turned the hand over, pressing his open mouth to the palm.

“Get used to it, Duncan,” Methos said with a smile.

Duncan stepped into the tub and sank into its inviting depths. He marveled at the old man and the emotions that were surging through his heart and mind. He had given up hope of Methos returning his feelings, resigning himself to being friends only. This day had brought him more pleasure than he could ever say. He leaned back and let the water envelop him in warmth, thoughts of Methos fresh in his mind. 

Turning off the lights, Methos slipped out of the bathroom, made a quick phone call and returned a minute later with an opened bottle of Bordeaux and two glasses. He stopped short and savored the sight of the beautiful man before him, his body rising in interest. 

Duncan opened his eyes and all rational thought fled from his mind. Methos was standing there with fire in his eyes. It was his turn to reach out, his fingertips grazing the tip of Methos’ penis, making the older Immortal arch towards the seeking hand. Methos stepped forward on unsteady legs and let Duncan’s hand stroke him firmly, but again Duncan stopped. Methos, having been stimulated earlier and left unfulfilled yet again, growled in frustration. He opened his eyes to meet Duncan’s deep brown ones and felt the intensity in the look, the desire.

“Join me in the tub,” Duncan requested huskily.

Methos nodded quickly. He handed the glasses and wine to Duncan, and slid into the tub without hesitation. Duncan set everything aside, and pulled Methos flush against him, the men practically lying as one. Methos reached to turn on the whirlpool action. He felt Duncan’s body responding under him, the motion of the water making their cocks rub together tantalizingly. 

Duncan leaned forward and softly nipped Methos’ bottom lip, moving his hips to encourage the motion of their bodies. Methos’ pupils dilated, his eyes becoming more golden in the candlelight. 

Methos moaned softly as his cock slid against Duncan’s in the warm water. He was mesmerized by the sight of the aroused Highlander; Duncan was breathing faster, eyes almost black with desire. 

Their eyes locked in the frenzied seconds as their bodies sought solace in each other. Each could feel the other’s arousal and need as clearly as he felt his own. Neither man wanted to be the first to let go, so they both held on to the pleasure and the need until they couldn’t anymore. Their cocks pulsed against each other, relaying their fulfillment without words. Throughout the whole thing, their eyes never wavered, each soaking up the pleasure in seeing the other releasing his need. 

They stayed like that for a long time, the water growing cooler with each passing minute. They were connected spiritually, were of one mind and soul. Their hearts were bound together, and in the stillness of the room, the world was at peace. 

Methos finally stirred, his skin cooling past comfort. They silently stepped out of the tub and into the shower. Their bodies felt revitalized under the stream of hot water, Duncan pushing Methos against the cold tile and kissing him deeply. Their teeth nipped and tongues flicked over the wounded areas, even as they healed within seconds. Duncan’s hands slid down Methos’ smooth body. He wanted to be inside him again. He pulled away and grabbed the soap.

“No you don’t, MacLeod!” Methos said, stepping away from him.

“What?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“Just put the soap down and back away.”

“You have a problem with being clean, Methos?”

“No, I have a problem with soap being used as lubricant,” he replied, staring at Duncan, who had the decency to blush. He hadn’t realized this thoughts were so transparent. “Besides,” he continued, “I thought you were hungry.”

“Oh, I’m hungry all right,” Duncan said playfully, reaching for the old man, but Methos was faster and stepped out of the shower.

“Room service will be here in a few minutes, so you better decide what you’re most hungry for. Me or linguine with clams?” Methos asked as he slipped on a large terry cloth robe.

“More favorites?” Duncan asked, wondering to himself if he could name Methos’ favorite meal.

“All the favorites for my favorite,” he replied quickly, and disappeared out the bathroom door, closing it firmly behind him.

Duncan closed the shower door, thinking about Methos and wondering just how much he really knew about the oldest Immortal. He’d only know him for a year and a half and really knew very little about Methos. He knew small things, but he didn’t know the big things, the life changing things. He finished his shower quickly, slipping into a matching bathrobe and walking into the living room of the suite. 

Methos had been busy while Duncan had finished his shower. There were a dozen white roses on the table and more candles making the room glow. Room service had come and gone, leaving its wares on the beautifully set table. Methos fetched the bottle of Bordeaux from the bathroom and poured them each a glass. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were an imposter,” Duncan said teasingly.

“Why?” Methos asked, bemusedly.

“I didn’t think you had a romantic side to you,” he said, sipping the wine.

“Just because I don’t show it, doesn’t mean it isn’t there.”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have made that assumption. Can I make it up to you?” Duncan asked, his eyes flashing with amusement.

“Maybe later,” Methos said, stepping away from the nearly overpowering sexual attraction that the Highlander exuded. “Let’s eat, and we can discuss the possibilities.”

Duncan attacked his dinner with gusto. Everything was wonderful, the food, the wine and the company. Methos told him about finding the letter and how it had made him feel. They both laughed about the country music in Duncan’s opera collection. Methos talked about planning this evening, hoping everything would turn out all right.

“Everything has been more than all right, Methos. Tonight has been incredible.”

“Well, it isn’t over yet,” Methos replied suggestively.

Switching back to whisky, they settled in for a more serious conversation.

“I want to talk about your ‘confession’, Methos.”

Methos regarded him over the rim of his glass, feigning innocence, “Which confession was that?”

“You know what I’m talking about; don’t play games with me. Tell me what you meant.”

“I thought it was pretty obvious what I meant. I love you, and this was the first time I’ve been with a man that I loved,” he said it simply, without embarrassment or remorse.

“How can that be?” Duncan asked curiously. 

Methos sighed heavily, poured himself another whisky and tried to figure out where to begin. “The first time I had sex with a man, I was raped. I was his slave, and it was his right. He was the first in a long line of people who ‘owned’ me and raped me. Eventually, I learned how to endure the pain and even enjoy the sex. Sometimes there was only pain and in that, there was pleasure.” Shaking his head, “I know you don’t understand, and you don’t need to. A lot of things happened in my past, things that I’m not proud of or even want to remember. I just wanted you to know. It was one small gift that I could give to you.”

“Small? You just gave me the whole world.”

Duncan pulled Methos into his arms, kissing him passionately, trying to give back to Methos everything he had given. Their tongues slid over every surface, sampling, finding the hottest places, trying to fuse into one. Duncan held Methos’ head still and savored the unique taste of the old man. 

Methos tried to mold himself to conform to the Highlander’s hard body. He ran his hands down Duncan’s back, feeling the muscles under the fabric. He held on as Duncan stood, using his raw power to propel them towards the bedroom. 

Duncan stopped Methos near the end of the bed, he untying the robe the oldest Immortal was wearing and letting it slip from his pale shoulders. The candles had burned out while they had been in the shower, so Duncan returned to the living room and carried two in. He set them on the bedside table. Returning to stand near Methos, he reached to untie his robe, but Methos’ hands got there first. 

The older Immortal had watched Duncan move around the room, his fingers burning to touch. Suddenly, Duncan was in front of him. Methos reached for the tie on the bathrobe and opened it deftly, letting his hands trail down the hard body of the man he loved as he slipped the robe from Duncan’s body.

“You are so beautiful,” Methos said, tracing a path towards Duncan’s hardening flesh.

Duncan froze as Methos wrapped his hand around the thick cock. He stroked the silky hot flesh and watched Duncan’s chocolate brown eyes dilate in pleasure, his head falling back.

“Methos,” Duncan growled.

“Yes?” Methos whispered, leaning close to lick the exposed throat. 

Duncan took a step back, forcing Methos to stop his ministrations. He took Methos’ hands in his, brought them to his lips and kissed them softly. Their eyes met, Methos’ gold-green eyes curious as he watched the Highlander frown.

“What?” Methos asked softly.

“I want you to make love to me, but I’ve never,” he paused, taking a deep breath, “I’ve never done this before.”

Methos understood quickly. Duncan was a strong man, and letting Methos take control of their lovemaking was his way of showing how much he loved and trusted Methos. This was Duncan’s gift to Methos. Still… 

“You trust me, right?” 

Duncan nodded.

“You love me?” 

Duncan nodded again.

“Then let me show you the way. I promise you’ll enjoy the trip.”

Methos leaned closer to Duncan and kissed him softly, trailing his tongue across the Highlander’s opened lips. Methos gasped as Duncan gripped his hips and rubbed their erections together, shock waves running through each man. Wanting to touch the younger man, Methos pulled them towards the bed, and they lay down side by side. He pulled Duncan into a deep kiss, Methos sucking intently on Duncan’s tongue.

Duncan groaned in response, his cock throbbing, aching to be touched. He ran his hands down to touch Methos, but the older man slid out of his grasp. 

Methos moved to straddle the younger man, Duncan’s throbbing penis resting against Methos’. Placing his hands on either side of Duncan’s head for support, Methos kissed his forehead, his eyelids, working down to the luscious lips, which were parted in anticipation. 

Duncan tried not to move, savoring the attentions from the old man. He felt Methos’ tongue faintly touching his blazing skin and moaned softly. His breathing accelerated as Methos started kissing and nipping at his neck, Methos’ tongue dancing in patterns over his Adam’s apple. 

Methos moved downwards to the hard nipples on Duncan’s chest. He flicked one, while pinching the other causing Duncan to arch up in pleasure. Methos sucked at the nipple in earnest and ran his fingernails down the hard chest, stopping at the crisp pubic hair and then moving back up with light brushes, teasing.

Duncan stopped breathing when he felt Methos’ blow lightly on his turgid organ. He tried to arch up but was stopped by Methos’ strong hands on his hips. Groaning in frustration, he settled back to wait for Methos’ next touch. 

Methos took Duncan’s hard cock in his hands and stroked it once from head to base, Duncan’s wordless cries making Methos’ own cock ache in response. He held Duncan’s cock firmly as his tongue circled the head, the younger man’s body bucking wildly. 

_Oh, god!_ Duncan thought, as he felt Methos finally take him into his hot mouth. He felt Methos’ tongue flick at the head and wasn’t sure if he could hold back, the pleasure increasing with each new sensation. As if Methos sensed Duncan’s thoughts, the oldest Immortal moved his mouth away from the hard shaft. 

Methos cupped Duncan’s balls in one hand, squeezing gently, eliciting a groan from the Highlander. He lavished attention on them, sucking one ball and then, the other. Methos looked up the sweat soaked body, his in a similar condition, and met Duncan’s fevered eyes. The love Methos saw there encouraged him to continue. Moving between Duncan’s legs, Methos spread them slowly, kissing the pale skin where leg met groin.

Duncan quivered with excitement, Methos was doing things to him that no one had ever done before. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take before he burst. He felt Methos take his hands and place them behind each knee. Methos wanted Duncan to hold himself open. _Oh, god!_ Just thinking about the implications made Duncan’s dick twitch in anticipation.

Methos gripped Duncan’s burning cock firmly in his hand and waited until he had the younger man’s full attention.

“Don’t come until I say you can,” Methos demanded.

Duncan groaned, but nodded in agreement, trusting Methos implicitly.

Methos smiled to himself, hoping he hadn’t requested too much of the younger man. The hard cock still in his hand, he squeezed it gently as he dipped his tongue into Duncan’s rosebud, tasting him for the first time. He felt Duncan’s body buck under his at the sensation.

All rational thought fled Duncan’s mind as he felt Methos’ tongue slide over and into him again. He felt Methos’ hand tighten on his cock, and he was glad for that; otherwise he probably would have come already. 

Methos moved his hand slowly on Duncan’s swollen member, stroking it in time with the thrusts of his tongue into the Highlander’s anus. Plunging as deeply as he could, Methos stroked the burning erection harder, giving Duncan wordless permission to come.

Duncan felt the shift in Methos’ stroking, knowing the old man was encouraging him to come, and Duncan wouldn’t turn down that offer. He felt the orgasm start in his toes and work it’s way up. His brain stopped functioning as his cock shuddered and convulsed, shooting semen onto his stomach.

Methos, watching the pleasure wash over his lover’s face, felt his body respond, and he came explosively with a soft moan of pleasure. He continued to milk Duncan’s softening erection, and watched Duncan tremble with aftershocks of pleasure.

“I love you, Duncan.”

“I love you, too, Methos.”

Duncan lowered his legs, feeling the blood return. 

“I-,” Duncan started, “I’ve never felt anything like that before. No one ever-,”

“I’m glad,” Methos admitted.

“But you didn’t get any pleasure from that,” Duncan said softly.

“I didn’t?” Methos asked amusedly. 

He took Duncan’s hand and placed it on the wetness that had shot forth from Methos’ stimulated body. Their eyes met, and Duncan realized a new aspect in his lover.

“Sympathetic ejaculation,” Methos supplied a name to the concept.

Duncan nodded and smiled at his lover. _Wow, my lover!_ Duncan never thought he would ever say those words about this man, the oldest Immortal. He watched Methos rise gracefully from the end of the bed and disappear into the bathroom. Methos returned a minute later with a wet washcloth. He slid it over Duncan’s stomach, washing away the visible remains of their encounter. Tossing the washcloth aside, he picked up the lube from the bedside table and turned to look at his lover.

Duncan saw the lube in Methos’ hand, and when he looked into the old man’s eyes, he saw the passion beginning again. His eyes flicked down to Methos’ rising flesh, and Duncan shivered in fear and anticipation. 

Methos watched the emotions roll across his lover’s open features and was glad he had taken the edge off their desire. Now they could take their time with the rest of this, and he fully intended for Duncan to enjoy the rest of the evening. A quick glance at the clock told him it was just after eight. There was plenty of time for everything Methos wanted to do to Duncan. 

“Roll over,” he commanded with a lusty grin.

Duncan complied quickly, expectantly. Methos reached for a pillow and placed it under Duncan’s hips, his ass raised. Moving behind Duncan, he knelt between his eager young lover’s legs. He gently started to massage the cheeks of Duncan’s ass, feeling tension knotting in them.

“Relax,” he instructed.

At his word, the younger Immortal let the tension and fear drain from his body. He trusted Methos, and he knew that pleasure was forth coming. His breathing was shallow as he waited for Methos’ touch. He didn’t have long to wait. 

Methos coated his finger in lube and slowly slid it into Duncan’s anus, which was still slightly loosened from the earlier attentions of Methos’ tongue. Twisting the finger to spread the lube, he also added a second finger. He met a little resistance, gently probing, seeking the pleasure center of his lover.

Duncan jerked up at the nudge to his prostate. Sighing raggedly, he felt Methos manipulate it again, causing a similar reaction. He could feel his penis begin to grow as the pleasure washed over him again and again. The pillow under his groin rubbed against his burgeoning erection, and he pressed into it, trying to relieve the pressure building inside.

“No,” Methos said, “Just ride the wave.”

Methos felt Duncan’s body relax onto his fingers and added a third which caused Duncan to wince and tense up. Methos stroked his balls, and he immediately relaxed into his lover’s caress. 

_It feels so good!_ Duncan thought fleetingly as Methos’ fingers plunged in and out of his anus, occasionally nudging his swollen prostate. He didn’t think the could stand it any longer, his body rocking back onto Methos’ invading fingers. He wanted more, needed more.

“Methos, please,” he sobbed.

Methos rolled Duncan off the pillow, onto his side, he moved behind him rubbing lube onto his rock hard erection. Methos noticed a hesitation in Duncan’s movement and looked into Duncan’s eyes for acquiescence, but only saw confusion.

“I thought, I mean-,” Duncan stammered.

“It’s easier this way the first time,” he reassured the younger man.

Duncan resumed his position. He felt Methos’ leg between his and he let Methos lift his leg out of the way. He briefly wondered what they looked like, entangled there, but all other thoughts stopped as he felt the head of Methos’ cock slide inside him. His breath caught in his throat, and he groaned at he intrusion.

Methos waited until Duncan’s muscle had loosed again before sliding in a bit more. He eased in slowly, knowing Duncan’s pleasure was waning. When he was finally in all the way, he let out a shaky breath and kissed the Highlander’s neck.

“God, you’re so tight,” he said, moving his hips slightly.

Duncan had never felt anything like this before. He felt full and hot, wanting Methos to move inside him. He thrust back against the Ancient Immortal and heard Methos’ sharp gasp. 

Methos snaked his arm around Duncan, pulling him completely against him, seating Methos’ more firmly inside the younger man. Hearing Duncan’s groan of pleasure, he started moving slowly inside him, small strokes, hitting Duncan’s prostate. The younger man trembled in his arms, and Methos grasped Duncan’s hard cock and pumped it in time with his movements. 

Duncan felt Methos moving inside him, stroking his hot swollen flesh, and he cried out as the pleasure grew. It wasn’t enough; he needed more.

“Harder, Methos. Please,” he begged.

His words were all the encouragement Methos needed. He stilled his movements, pushing all the way into his lover.

“Roll over, onto your knees, slowly,” Methos instructed, his voice deepened with desire.

They moved slowly, one large body hanging on the edge of a chasm of desire, needing leverage to complete and satiate their passion. 

Methos saw Duncan grip the edge of the mattress and silently prayed not come from the visual image before him. The Highlander was on his hands and knees, flushed with desire, their bodies connected and ready for completion. Methos moved slowly inside him, causing Duncan to push back to impale himself on Methos’ steel rod.

“Oh god,” Methos practically shouted. 

“Oh yes,” Duncan replied, moving to impale himself again.

This time Methos was ready and met him with a hard thrust, nudging Duncan’s prostate and effectively silencing the younger man. Methos pounded into the Highlander, hard, long strokes sending sparks to pleasure through both men. Knowing that his orgasm was eminent, he reached around and grasped Duncan’s engorged flesh, stroking it in time with his thrusts. That was all the encouragement Duncan needed, his cock shuddering in release, flowing onto Methos’ hand. Methos felt the contractions around his cock and lost control, spurting his seed into Duncan’s hot channel. 

They fell onto the bed, their muscles having lost the strength to hold them up. They clung to each other, their sweat soaked bodies cooling now that they were no longer straining. Their breathing slowed, and their heartbeats returned to normal, but the world between the two Immortal men had changed forever. They were no longer just friends, they were lovers as well. 

Duncan’s stomach growled, and Methos laughed tiredly.

“Hungry, again?” Methos asked.

Duncan rolled over to face Methos. He lifted the old man’s face to his and softly kissed his lips. He waited until Methos opened his eyes before continuing.

“I love you, Methos,” his voice serious. 

“Oh yeah?” Methos teased, lightening the mood. “You love me enough to come with me tomorrow?”

“What’s tomorrow?” Duncan asked curiously. Seriousness could wait.

“I have a try out on ‘Wheel of History’.”

“You on ‘Wheel of History’? What happened to keeping a low profile?”

Well, you see, I’ve got this new lover, and he doesn’t care much for hiding out, so…” he let the thought trail away. 

Duncan kissed Methos again, gently, savoring the taste and texture of the old man. Methos pulled away and sat up.

“Besides, I love you, too, Duncan.” His declaration was a sweet song to Duncan’s heart.

“Well, when you put it like that,” Duncan teased.

He rose from the bed, took Methos in his arms and kissed him deeply. 

“I thought you were hungry,” Methos said accusatorily.

“Oh, I’m hungry alright!” 

The end.


End file.
